


0428

by jaera



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 0428, Deephwi, Fluff, I love Jinhwi, M/M, Oneshot, jinhwi, lettuce wOTTER the tag, the second holy jinhwi day, youngdanz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaera/pseuds/jaera
Summary: “Jinyoung-hyung, do you know who has always been my pick ever since the start?”It’s me. It’s me.Just like how in my heart, it has always been you.It’s you. It’s you.; or alternatively,a reinterpretation of Jinyoung's 'I'M YOUNG' second fan meet day, the second holy day, 0428❤️





	0428

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hwangtimental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangtimental/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the 0.5 of this lovely ship, Bae Jinyoung!  
> jaera-n**na will always love you❤️
> 
> So to make it clear, THIS IS NOT CARMEN'S fic request. I was working on that summer au (supposedly a oneshot but I'm at part 8/10 and it's already 17k words so...) and Delmar suddenly brought up this prompt for me and I had no choice but to just write it uhuhuhu I mean, when else are we getting another holy day uhuhu  
> But I can't believe I actually managed to write this in just two nights - prolly, that's just how powerful 0428 is.  
> Anyway, sorry Carmen. I'm almost finished with yours. Donut worry. We'll eventually get there EHUE
> 
> This might succ but who cares? It's JinHwi and JinHwi ALWAYS WINS  
> XOXO

[It's you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yGHFCWRKoc0) \- Henry

 

* * *

 

_Ding dong!_

Jinyoung’s heart stops.

He knows what is coming, or rather _who_ is coming, but it doesn’t make things any easier for him.

It is his big day – the second day of his solo fan meet. The day when he can finally shine and unleash the talents and skills he honed for years. The whole theatre is full of his family, friends, and most especially, fans – people who had been with him from his small beginnings up to his grand success.

But what good would it be when the person he had been thinking of, the _only_ person he had been longing for, has yet to arrive?

Jinyoung knows he’s coming – he _has_ to – but every passing second gives him a sense of insecurity with regards to the unimaginable possibilities that might occur.

_What if he backs out? What if he doesn’t want to after all?_

_What if he doesn’t want to see me after all?_

His thoughts were absurd to say the least, but he couldn’t help it. It had been a while since they last met up, since they had last saw each other and they were both quite busy with their each and own schedules.

Growing apart is still _not_ impossible.

To Jinyoung, never will he fall out of love, but how sure is he that it would be the same for _him?_

_He’s never going to come._

So when he hears the familiar doorbell amidst the screams of the crowd, his heart stops for a lull second, before it beats again. Beats frantically in comparison to how his surroundings suddenly fall into a slow motion.

He feels cold due to nervousness. He feels dizzy with restlessness.

But the havoc in his mind and heart comes to a complete harmony when he finally hears the words he had been wanting to hear all this time.

Coming from the person he had been longing to see all this time.

“Jinyoungie-hyung!”

The crowd goes wild, chanting and screaming to the unexpected appearance of the first center of the pick me series. The youngest of his rival group, AB6IX, the genius composer/producer of their generation, and was once one of the maknaes on top of their beloved group, Wanna One.

His former roommate and best friend.

His _otter_ half.

His soulmate.

“Daehwi-yah…” he mutters, almost coming off as a whisper if not for the help of his microphone. The screams are still unrelenting, but Jinyoung isn’t one bit fazed. He hears nothing, sees nothing but his special person, walking towards him with the brightest smile he had ever seen.

Daehwi raises his hand as Jinyoung immediately follows suit and they clasp each other tightly. Jinyoung felt like it’s been years since he last held Daehwi’s hand but he still remembers his skin, his touch, and his warmth. He still remembers how both of them had always refused to let go whenever they held each other, whenever they were together.

_Everything is still the same._

But unlike before when Jinyoung refused to let go, this time, he opts to.

He just squeezes Daehwi’s hand for a few excruciating seconds before eventually parting. And the moment that Daehwi’s hand slips off from his, he feels cold again.

Just like how it has been for the past few months that they’ve been separated.

Jinyoung watches as Daehwi greets the crowd, as well as the emcee of his fan meet before asking, “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to congratulate you, of course!”

The crowd screams again and he watches Daehwi stare in awe at how loud the auditorium is, his big beady eyes wearing the same old sparkle that he had always loved.

“Wow, there are lots of people here!”

The emcee tells him, “It’s fully occupied.”

“Fully occupied?!” Daehwi reiterates with this cutest expression before he joins the crowd in screaming and cheering proudly.

And all Jinyoung wants to do is to grab him and stare at him.

Embrace him.

Kiss him like never before.

So he places a hand on Daehwi’s shoulder and pulls him. The younger looks at him in alarm, as if saying an unspoken thought, but it was fleeting for Jinyoung quickly pushes him towards the front and backs away far from him.

A futile attempt to forget his heart’s desires.

“Come and say hello to everyone.”

Daehwi smiles in understanding before bowing to the crowd. “Hello everyone, I’m Lee Daehwi!”

The crowd cheers in response and Jinyoung just smiles proudly. Daehwi smiles back at him, letting Jinyoung come closer again after successfully managing to keep his emotions in check.

“Thanks to Daehwi, everyone is drinking _Fanta_ now.” The emcee comments and Daehwi beams, high fiving her in delight.

“Daehwi’s a _Fanta_ model now, right?”

“Right!”

“Wow, that famous drink, really.” Jinyoung gestures with his hand and Daehwi laughs, patting and holding his back unconsciously.

And Jinyoung freezes for a moment, heart racing in both surprise and nervousness at the arbitrary contact.

_Wait wait—_

In an attempt to distract himself, he suddenly mimics Daehwi’s commercial and gets a positive response from the crowd. He mentally thanks himself for being a dork sometimes, as it sure comes in handy especially when trying to forget such heavily inducing moments.

Daehwi smiles at him with that same smile he has whenever Jinyoung does something stupid, and taps his shoulders again before saying, “Let’s shoot a commercial together in the future!”

Although still a tad frazzled by the moment, Jinyoung eventually nods and smiles.

“So _Deephwi_ gathered today,” The emcee announces. “As expected of our dear _Youngdanz (_ _영던즈_ _)._ ”

“ _Youngdanz_ forever!” Daehwi giddily chirps and there was a moment of silence between him and Jinyoung amidst the screams of the crowd.

There is a pressuring thought associated with the word ‘forever’, but Jinyoung likes how Daehwi can easily drop it, how he can easily say it without any worry in the world.

Because Jinyoung knows that Daehwi trusts him just as much as he does to the younger.

That no matter how far they go apart, there will always be a solid bond that will keep them together.

_Forever._

The crowd calms down for a moment before the emcee starts another discussion. “Do you contact each other often?”

Both Daehwi and Jinyoung look at each other before the latter erupts into a sly smile, an impish thought suddenly taking over his initially nervous heart.

“Daehwi doesn’t contact me often…”

Daehwi gasps and Jinyoung almost bursts out in laughter once he sees the adorable frustrated countenance of the male. It has been a while since he teased him, a while since he last saw how affected the boy usually gets even with just the mildest joke. And although he shouldn’t even be laughing about it, he just can’t help it.

No matter what Daehwi does, he’s still the most adorable person in Jinyoung’s eyes.

“You want to check?!” Daehwi exclaims. “Let’s check who’s the last one who read and ignored messages!”

The crowd erupts into laughter and Jinyoung snorts, suppressing his urge to laugh himself before shushing Daehwi.

But Daehwi doesn’t stop and says, “I messaged him and asked, ‘are you doing well with your rehearsals?’ and he just left it at seen.” The boy scoffs at him and Jinyoung grins sheepishly.

“But I was with fans that day!”

“What are you talking about? I sent that message the other day!”

Jinyoung remembers his messages, of course, and he admits that he’s guilty of not being able to reply to Daehwi. He had been too preoccupied with practicing that all he literally did was eat, sleep, and practice – nothing in between. His mom and sister had been calling him too, but he had also failed to get back to them.

It was his fault, he knows, because the greed for his fan meet to be perfect was always there.

Especially since he wants to be the best. Especially since he only wants to show his coolest side.

Especially since his family will be there, as well as his beloved, _otter_ half.

There’s one thing that Daehwi didn’t mention though. Daehwi didn’t just send messages; he also sent selfies of him with a cherry blossom filter – which Jinyoung is now using as his home screen wallpaper, of course.

_Jinyoungie-hyung, fighting! No matter how hard everything is now, it will all be worth it._

_Whatever you do, always remember that there’s one person who believes in you._

_Trust me, you’ll always bloom like the beautiful flowers of spring._

Jinyoung giggles, remembering that cheesy but heartwarming message which had gave him strength when he wanted to give up, had gave him energy when he was so tired.

The message which he keeps on rereading every single day.

“I was thinking of the fans…!”

_I was thinking of you…_

The crowd cracks and Daehwi, in turn, lets out a dry laughter. “Everyone, please don’t believe Jinyoung-hyung!”

_Other people shouldn’t believe me, because I only think of Lee Daehwi._

He looks at Daehwi at smiles.

_Believe me because I only think of you._

Everyone continues to laugh for a few seconds but before it dies down, the emcee asks a follow up question.

“What do you save each other’s name as in your phone anyway?”

Both Daehwi and Jinyoung look at each other knowingly, already used to being asked with such questions, and it doesn’t take long before Daehwi answers it himself.

“I just save him as Jinyoung-hyung,” Daehwi then fakes laughter. “And this hyung just saves it as Daehwi.” Daehwi slaps him for added effect and Jinyoung follows suit, acting as if he was hurt.

❤️ _BabeBae_ ❤️ wouldn’t let his _baby,_ ❤️ _BabeHwi_ ❤️, down, of course.

“So you just save each other’s contacts with your regular names.” The emcee states and both Daehwi and Jinyoung nod in agreement.

Unbeknownst to everyone that it’s definitely more than that.

“But what is Bae Jinyoung to Lee Daehwi?”

Jinyoung blinks, notices Daehwi going wide eyed, taken aback by the question, and he smiles, inwardly, enjoying another moment of the younger’s panicked expressions.

“So suddenly…” he laughs nervously, biting down his lips and Jinyoung already knows the boy is letting the gears in his head work, trying to mask the words that he really should be saying.

“For me, Jinyoung-hyung is like my real brother… because I’m an only child.”

_For me, Jinyoung-hyung is my partner… because he’s the only one for me._

Sometimes, just sometimes, Jinyoung wonders if he’s simply romantic or just crazy about Daehwi since even though he doesn’t purposely do it, his mind just immediately filters the younger’s words, fitting it into statements which bring butterflies to his chest.

“He takes care of me well like a real brother.”

_He takes care of me well like a real husband._

“And just like a real brother, he really says bad words to me as well.”

_And just like a real partner, he never fails to say the sweetest things to me every day._

Jinyoung nods, listening to Daehwi’s filtered voice in his head, uncaring of the laughter of the crowd.

“I’m exposing all of this here, yet he’s still so calm…” the crowd laughs as Daehwi continues. “So, Jinyoung-hyung’s existence is like a real brother to me. I think of him as my second family.”

_Jinyoung-hyung’s existence means the world to me and I am thankful for having him as my one and only._

The crowd cheers in awe and Jinyoung resists the urge to grab Daehwi and hug him, feeling so, so much with his words (the manipulated version, of course).

“Then to Bae Jinyoung, what is Lee Daehwi?”

Jinyoung’s eyes flicker as he looks at the emcee and asks, “D-Daehwi?”

It isn’t in the script. He thought that it would end with just Daehwi being asked since, well, it is indeed his fanmeet. So he gets taken aback when he himself is asked of the same question. His lips tremble, both nervous and worried of the attention and he ends up saying, “As a lot of you already know, Daehwi’s an otter…”

The crowd screams in awe as Jinyoung continues, “Daehwi’s capable of a lot of things. Dancing, singing, acting, producing, composing, writing—there’s a lot more, actually.” He pats Daehwi’s back, his hand slowly creeping up to naturally rest his arm on the younger’s shoulder, but Daehwi swats him back.

“Wait, wait,” Daehwi cuts him off. “So what am I to you?”

“Ah wait—“ Jinyoung panics internally. “I—“

_Lee Daehwi, since Produce 101, you have always been my very first pick. You have always been the center of my life. When it was announced that we were going to debut together, I couldn’t be any happier. It was the best moment of my life._

_Debuting together with the person who have always been my source of strength and inspiration._

_The person who have always been the reason for me to do my best in everything._

_The person who have always been with me all this time._

_The person who I hold dearest in my heart._

“What am I to you really?”

Daehwi turns to him in frustration. There’s a hint of disappointment in his eyes as he asks again, and Jinyoung feels disappointed in himself as well.

Jinyoung isn’t very vocal and isn’t the best at expressing himself and it’s not like he can just say everything so freely as it is. It isn’t as simple as that, yet there aren’t enough words to express how much Daehwi means to him.

“You are—“

_You are my love. You are my world._

_You are my everything._

“Cute!” Jinyoung blurts out and Daehwi’s face softens. “Daehwi’s a cutie!”

Daehwi smiles sheepishly, the disappointment in his face quickly dissipating as if it never existed, and acts cute in front of the crowd by poking his cheeks.

Jinyoung looks at him in annoyance and frustration.

Annoyance for being so adorable, cute, loveable, and all good things, that it makes him want to just jump the younger and pepper him with endless kisses (because Jinyoung loves kisses but he loves kissing Daehwi more).

Frustration because no matter how much he wants to hug him, to kiss him, to do everything to Daehwi, he could only stay put and grip his fists to control himself, for it wasn’t allowed. Being in a secret relationship is hard enough, but it’s much harder to digest how he’s unable to shout to the world, to profess his love for the younger.

And Jinyoung grits his teeth even, upset of how he can’t give everything that Daehwi deserves.

But Daehwi looks at him with that soft smile, just that one smile that he shows whenever he says ‘ _I love you’,_ and everything suddenly feels a lot better.

_As long as we both know, then we’ll be okay._

“It’s been a long time since you two are together in front of your fans, so we can’t send you home just like that.” The emcee tells Daehwi before turning to the crowd. “When it comes to fan meeting everyone, what should we do?”

“Game!” the crowd answers in unison and both Daehwi and Jinyoung nod with smiles.

“Correct! So we’re going to do the ‘telepathy game’.”

Daehwi looks at Jinyoung in worry and says, “I don’t think we’ll score a lot though.”

Jinyoung pats his back to assure him and says, “Yesterday, Jihoon-hyung and I answered a lot.”

But instead of being reassured, Daehwi secretly pinches Jinyoung’s side. “I still don’t think we’ll score a lot…”

_Jihoon-hyung again, huh…_

Jinyoung can see it, the jealousy in Daehwi’s eyes. There isn’t really anything to be jealous of, but ever since Jihoon and Jinyoung got chosen as the new endorsers for _I’m Meme,_ Daehwi had been whining a lot how Jihoon gets to spend more time with him. Jinyoung can’t do anything about it though and even he feels sad about the whole thing. He still can’t help but laugh internally however, finding even Daehwi’s pouts to be cute. “Don’t worry, babe…” he whispers, but Daehwi gives him the stink eye in return.

Jinyoung just chuckles.

_Aren’t people more attracted to each other when they’re different?_

“I’ll take that side since I look better there,” Daehwi sticks a tongue at him secretly and Jinyoung just obliges, unable to resist the younger’s charms.

The emcee explains the mechanics to everyone and when everything is settled, they start. “This is a practice game. The first word is, ‘Bae Jinyoung’. 1, 2, 3—“

Jinyoung does his signature _ddak ddak_ pose and when he hears the crowd screaming, he turns to Daehwi and sees him doing the same exact pose. The two of them grin in amazement and immediately run to each other to do a high five.

“I got goosebumps!” Daehwi exclaims, eyes still wide in shock even as he goes back to his position.

Jinyoung’s the same – the smile on his face not fading at all. “This is real, everyone!” he then turns back to Daehwi and says, “Yesterday, Jihoon-hyung got it wrong.”

A smug smile slowly appears on Daehwi’s face. “What did he do?” he asks and as Jinyoung reenacts the pose that their hyung did the day prior, Daehwi shakes his head disapprovingly. “If it’s Jinyoung-hyung, it’s definitely _ddak ddak.”_

Jinyoung grins at him. “That’s right.”

The crowd cheers in amazement, mirroring the same sentiments that Jinyoung feels.

He feels proud and amused. He feels delighted and loved.

_Daehwi really knows me well._

“I’m better.” Daehwi says and Jinyoung nods.

_Because you know me the best._

When the cheers calm down, the emcee gives the second question. “The second word is, ‘Lee Daehwi’. 1, 2, 3!”

Jinyoung immediately does Daehwi’s signature _magu magu_ gestures from left to right and when he sees the younger standing still with his hand in front of his face, he stops. Daehwi finally notices him a couple seconds later and immediately copies what he did. “Ah, what’s that…” Jinyoung mutters with a frown. “It should be this!” he does the _magu magu_ again and Daehwi just looks at him guiltily.

“Hyung! I did ‘Playing with fire’!”

“But this is your signature move—“ Jinyoung does it again before pouting.

Daehwi purses his lips and mouths, “I’m sorry”, before telling the emcee, “This is a practice game, right?”

The crowd laughs and the emcee looks at him in amusement. “So this is a practice game in the middle of the game?”

“That’s right!”

The emcee looks at Jinyoung in confirmation and Jinyoung, of course, immediately backs up his otter’s plan. “Okay, got it.”

The emcee laughs together with the crowd. “Now we’re starting the real game again. We’ve had the real game before the practice game.” The emcee announces and both Daehwi and Jinyoung smile shamelessly against the laughter. “For our next word, we have ‘sexy’. 1, 2, 3!”

Jinyoung need not to think twice as he immediately does the first pose that came to his mind. _Heh, we’ll get this for sure—_

But then the crowd screams and he hears Daehwi saying, “Hyung, what are you doing…”

Jinyoung’s eyes widen and he slowly retracts his hand back, covering his lips as he turns away from everyone in guilt.

He reflects on his actions, on why he let his inner thoughts slip for moment. It was an innocent mistake yet the thoughts associated with it are not so much in comparison.

_What the hell, Jinyoung? Why the hell would you think of Daehwi’s ‘Playing with fire’ pose as sexy? Why don’t you use your brain for once and think before you act?_

_Is there even anything sexy about that pose?!_

Jinyoung closes his eyes and thinks hard. Very hard.

He sees Daehwi in a crisp white shirt and black pants, standing on the stage with the mic stand in front of him. He hears his lustrous voice, singing the song sensually. He sees bright lights surrounding him, illuminating his beautiful face.

And he sees his lips – small, plump, and _red_.

_It’s not really the pose that’s sexy… rather… it’s Daehwi’s lips—_

Jinyoung slaps his own lips and breathes heavily.

_Seriously, get ahold of yourself, Bae Jinyoung._

“Jinyoung, look,” the emcee calls him back to reality. “Look at what Daehwi did.”

Jinyoung looks at Daehwi, his hand still on his lips, and watches as the boy does their hyung, Daniel’s famous ‘thigh’ dance. Daehwi laughs at him, most likely already aware of what Jinyoung was thinking.

Jinyoung breathes heavily again and avoids Daehwi’s stare, immediately going into pose and copies Daniel’s dance.

“It’s a success!”

The crowd screams as Jinyoung does the gesture but all he could see was Daehwi’s lips laced into a smirk, mocking him wholly.

Letting him know that he’s well aware of whatever not-so-innocent thoughts that the older male has.

_I’m in for it later after the fan meet._

“It’s a really hard word.” Daehwi tells the emcee playfully, and Jinyoung sighs.

If he did it already, then might as well just go with it.

“Daehwi-yah, it should be this—“ Jinyoung blows his hand like what Daehwi did in his ‘playing with fire’ pose.

“… but what is that?”

Daehwi gives him an innocent smile.

“Playing with fire.” Jinyoung simply answers. The crowd laughs and so does Daehwi. Jinyoung’s eyebrows scrunch in frustration as he says, “But you said you did that to be sexy!”

Daehwi looks at him as if he’s grown two heads and counters, “No, if it’s sexy, it should be—“ and does Daniel’s thigh dance again.

Jinyoung just nods and concedes. He can never win against his otter anyway.

“Once again, ‘sexy’. 1, 2, 3—“

This time, both Daehwi and Jinyoung reenact Daniel’s thigh dance and the crowd cheers for them as they finally get the word correctly.

“For now we succeeded two times, right?” the crowd corrects the emcee by shouting, ‘three’. “Oh it’s three? Then for the telepathy game, it’s a success!” everybody cheers once again and Daehwi immediately goes back to Jinyoung’s side to congratulate him.

“See, we only got one right.”

“And so?” Jinyoung secretly holds the small of Daehwi’s back and whispers, “We don’t need to get a lot. Like me, I only need the _right_ one… and that’s you.”

A faint shade of pink tints Daehwi’s cheeks before he slaps Jinyoung’s hand away. “Really, can you just behave? Your fan meet’s not even done, yet you keep on flirting in front of everyone—“

“But I’m not doing anything though—“ Daehwi glares at him and Jinyoung presses his mouth into a thin line. “Okay, okay, sir.”

Jinyoung smiles, finding the smallest things like this to be heartwarming. He might be unable to tell the whole world how much he loves Daehwi, but he surely finds the chance to let him know at any given moment.

Even if Daehwi gets sick of it, he’ll keep on repeating it.

That’s how special he is to Jinyoung.

Both Daehwi and Jinyoung’s attention go back to the emcee though once she announces the final activity for them both. “Finally, we can’t end this reunion without letting you two dance to the first joint performance that you did… ‘Nayana’!”

The crowd screams as both Daehwi and Jinyoung nod and smile, nostalgia washing over them both.

They both go into position and the emcee asks, “Are you two ready?” they both nod. “Then we’ll start when the music goes on. Music, cue!”

The music starts on the refrain. Daehwi looks at Jinyoung as they agree to start dancing on the chorus. But it was actually more than that. There was a hint of longingness in Daehwi’s eyes, a sliver of wistfulness as they hear the awfully familiar song that they’ve first danced together.

They dance in unison without any mistakes, the steps still perfectly ingrained in their hearts and minds. Their bodies still remembering each move that they’ve learned and practiced for the longest time. It was impossible to forget anyway since it was where everything started.

 _오늘_ _밤_ _주인공은_ _나야_ _나_ _나야_ _나_

Daehwi was the center for the A class.

Jinyoung was the center for the F class.

And although they are on opposite ends with little to no chance of meeting, it was that performance that brought them together. If not for that performance, then Daehwi wouldn’t find the courage to approach Jinyoung. If not for that performance, then Jinyoung wouldn’t even have dared to let his guard down and open his heart to Daehwi.

For it was that song that let them meet and enter each other’s lives.

It was that song that paved way for other more beautiful memories to exist.

It was at that moment that they forever made a mark in each other’s hearts.

It was the start of a beautiful, long lasting friendship.

And love.

_“Jinyoung-hyung, do you know who has always been my pick ever since the start?”_

_It’s me. It’s me._

_Just like how in my heart, it has always been you._

_It’s you. It’s you._

Everybody cheers as the song comes to an end. Jinyoung even mimics Daehwi’s infamous ending pose to which the younger just rolls his eyes to.

They do a short commercial after (in hopes that they do get casted as endorsers for the famous brand of drink – both Daehwi and Jinyoung cross their fingers) and eventually laugh at themselves for looking like dorks.

But then, they have and will always be each other’s dorks anyway.

“Everyone, it’s a shame, right?” the crowd answers Daehwi with a ‘yes’. “I can’t do anything about it, sadly.” Everyone in the crowd makes sounds of disappointment and Jinyoung almost wanted to do the same.

“Everyone, Jinyoung-hyung prepared a lot for this fan meeting. Every time I call him, he’d say he’s either preparing for this or for his album. And as a younger brother—“ _Lover._ “—seeing him doing those things sincerely, it’s really touching.” Daehwi then looks at Jinyoung and says, “Because of too much practicing, his back got so—“ Daehwi’s voice gets small, realizing what he just said and Jinyoung laughs, immediately showing his back to the crowd, saving his otter’s words. Daehwi immediately regains his composure when the crowd screams and he continues, “Hyung worked so hard, I got so surprised, so please look forward to Jinyoung-hyung’s activities in the future.” He waves his hand and adds, “I hope the love that you’re giving to Jinyoung-hyung now doesn’t change. I hope you become the fans that will always keep on going with Bae Jinyoung together.” Daehwi smiles lastly and greets, “Goodbye!”

The crowd whines but Daehwi only smiles and turns to Jinyoung. He opens his arms wide and hugs Jinyoung, who in turn pats the small of his back gently.

“I’ll see you later.”

Jinyoung smiles at him and does a phone gesture with his hand. “Okay.”

It wasn’t long before the guest segment officially finishes and Daehwi needs to leave. He bids the emcee one last goodbye and shouts to the fans, “Bye! I love you!” before officially leaving.

It was such a short contact, such a short embrace, yet it didn’t fail to make Jinyoung’s heart flutter in response. He missed Daehwi, he missed him so much, and even though it surely wasn’t enough, he still felt comforted. He still felt loved.

Just being with Daehwi gives him utter assurance that everything will be okay.

That _he_ will be okay.

Since it’s not the end.

After the fan meet, Daehwi will always be there. After the fan meet, Jinyoung will still have a home.

After everything, Daehwi will always be the home that Jinyoung can and will return to.

 

-

 

“Jinyoung-hyung…?”

Jinyoung hears Daehwi’s groggy voice just as he enters the younger’s room. It was already half past one. After the fan meet, he immediately rushed out and had his manager drop him off at the AB6IX’s dorms. Since he doesn’t have a schedule the next day and he finished two days of his fan meetings successfully, it was easy to have his manager agree.

Both he and Daehwi had always slept over at each other’s dorms frequently since they separated, and they both had already become friends with each other’s group members. Even though lately, they’ve been so preoccupied with their own schedules and are unable to sleep over as much as they used to, their other group members have become so accustomed to seeing the two that every time Jinyoung would visit the AB6IX dorms, or Daehwi to the C9Boyz’s dorms, the members would greet them nonchalantly as if they were just seeing their own group member.

It felt nice, now that Jinyoung thinks about it, since it feels as if both groups are accepting of them. Even if the world doesn’t know about their relationship, Jinyoung still gets this sense of validation for their relationship.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” Jinyoung silently closes the door behind him and gently pads over to the younger’s bed. He was already changed into his pajamas that matched with that of Daehwi’s – the matching pajamas that the two of them, together with the other Wanna One members, used back in zero base – so he easily slips under the covers and lies right beside Daehwi.

Daehwi shakes his head slowly. “It’s okay.” He smiles as he asks, “So, how was the whole fan meet?”

“You’re asking as if you weren’t there earlier.”

“No, but I was only there for a short while.” Daehwi explains. “I’m asking about the whole two day experience. Was it fun?”

Jinyoung tries to recall the two day fan meets that he did and breaks out into a huge grin. He practiced so hard for it, prepared everything as much as he can. He neglected a lot of things in exchange for it, but in the end, hearing the cheers from his fans, seeing the proud smiles of his family and friends, it was all worth it. “It was really tiring,” he tells Daehwi. “But fun. Really fun.”

“You did look like you had lots of fun.”

“To be honest, I thought you weren’t going to come.” Jinyoung looks at anything but Daehwi, ashamed of his thoughts.

“Why would you even think that?”

“I… don’t know. I was just scared and it was dumb.” Jinyoung looks at Daehwi and sighs. “I’m sorry for thinking that way. I was just really anxious, I guess.”

“No matter what, I wouldn’t miss your very first solo activity, of course. You did so well, and I can never be prouder.” Daehwi smiles at him, sweeping Jinyoung’s fringe off of his face. “And in the upcoming weeks, you’ll tour around Asia for your overseas fan meet…” Daehwi trails off, holding on to Jinyoung’s hair before whispering, “I’ll miss you.”

Soon, even AB6IX’s debut will push through and even Daehwi will have his own schedule. It’ll be harder to meet and it pains Jinyoung knowing that. But instead of wallowing in the difficult circumstances, he grabs Daehwi’s hand and kisses his knuckles. “I’ll miss you more,” he whispers back. “But we’ll always be in contact, right?”

“That is _if_ you even bother to reply.”

“I’ll call you every day!”

Jinyoung and Daehwi just stare at each other for a lull moment before the two of them burst into laughter. It was one of those moments where they would just fall into that weird connection and everything would suddenly be okay.

It’s nice, Jinyoung thinks, and he loves it.

He loves how right they are for each other.

“Before you leave though, you should really trim your bangs.”

“Huh, why?” Jinyoung asks. “Don’t you like it?”

“I like everything about you, silly,” Daehwi chuckles. “But I like seeing your eyes. They’re pretty.”

Jinyoung squints his eyes and looks at Daehwi doubtingly. “You did something, didn’t you?” Daehwi looks at him in confusion. “You wouldn’t flirt like this boldly if you didn’t do anything.”

“Ah really, why are you so doubtful!” Daehwi motions to turn his back at Jinyoung but the older laughs and stops him.

“Just kidding! I was just shy, okay?!” Jinyoung chuckles, his cheeks blooming in a pretty shade of pink. “And for the record, my eyes are nothing compared to yours.”

Daehwi glares at him for a few seconds, but eventually breaks out into a small smile.

Jinyoung then asks, “aren’t you sleepy?”

The younger plays with his fringe for a twinkling before replying, “I only got to bed when you arrived, to be honest.”

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow in confusion. “Why? Didn’t you go back earlier though?” Daehwi nods. “Then why didn’t you rest immediately? Did you go to some other place? Where did you go? Who were you with? What did you—“ but Jinyoung’s questions were cut off short when Daehwi leans close and kisses him.

Daehwi giggles when he sees the faint blush on Jinyoung’s cheeks. “Can you just calm down first and let me speak?” Jinyoung nods sheepishly.

“After your fan meet, I just immediately went home and worked on more songs. I also cleaned my room and then ate dinner.” Daehwi puts another finger down, listing all the things he did, for his boyfriend. “After that, I took a shower and did my skin care routine and then laid down, fell asleep after.”

“Okay, that’s a good boy.” Jinyoung nods in understanding, caressing Daehwi’s hair fondly as the latter smiles. He then leans close to Daehwi and sniffs his hair. “And this is… just a while ago you said, right?”

“Yep. Why?” Daehwi asks. “I just went to bed like around… I guess half past twenty minutes before you came?”

“No wonder you smell so good.”

Jinyoung ducks down – just right under Daehwi’s face – and nestles the boy’s neck, inhaling his baby cotton powder scent. “I just—“ he inhales deeply and sighs in utter contentment, tickling Daehwi slightly with his breath.

“H-hyung, what are you doing…” Daehwi shudders when he feels Jinyoung breathing on the crook of his neck.

But Jinyoung doesn’t stop. He sniffs Daehwi’s neck as he runs his hand through the younger’s soft locks and securely holds the small of his back with the other. It’s weird, how Daehwi’s scent always manages to both calm and excite him at the same time, as if all of his fatigue from work just suddenly disappeared.

No matter how weird it seems though, Jinyoung doesn’t care. He likes it. “I just really like how you smell. It’s weird, isn’t it?”

And Daehwi doesn’t mind either.

“It is.” Daehwi chuckles. “I told you, if you like my shower gel so much then why don’t you just use it for yourself?”

Jinyoung shakes his head, rubbing his nose against Daehwi’s skin. “It smells better when I smell it on you.” He moves even closer, gets high on the younger’s scent, and unconsciously kisses Daehwi’s skin.

Daehwi jerks when he feels Jinyoung’s tongue on his neck. “H-hyung!” he lets out a whimper, feeling extra ticklish as Jinyoung continuously sucks on that sensitive spot in between his neck and collarbone.

When he perfectly makes a bright red mark on Daehwi’s fair skin, Jinyoung pulls away with a sheepish smile. “It’s beautiful.” He then looks at Daehwi, whose cheeks are glowing in the same shade as the love bite he left. Unable to resist the sight, Jinyoung peppers the younger’s face with light kisses, ending on his lips before saying, “ _You_ are beautiful.”

Daehwi’s eyes glisten and the two of them just stare at each other in silence, both floating in their solid gazes, both just relishing in that twinkling moment when only the two of them existed in their own universe.

And Daehwi dips in, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung’s neck and closes his eyes, pressing his lips against the latter’s. Jinyoung follows suit, pulling Daehwi closer by the waist, not leaving even an inch in between them.

It was a chaste kiss, one that only allowed them to ease their longingness for each other, but Jinyoung isn’t satisfied. He had wanted this for so long, had dreamed for it since forever, so he bites Daehwi’s lower lip and the younger yelps. “What are you—“

Jinyoung immediately uses this chance to deepen their kiss, feeling each and every crevice of Daehwi’s mouth with his tongue. He could sense Daehwi’s heart beating frantically against his chest, and he feels an overwhelming exhilaration because of it. Daehwi’s hands roam around his back and head and Jinyoung shivers just as the former kisses him back passionately, sucking and nibbling his lips, showing the same desire that he has. 

And both of them just continue to drown in each other’s lips, fighting for dominance before Daehwi pulls away – out of breath. But Jinyoung doesn’t let him off easily. He goes on top of Daehwi and removes the stray hairs from his face before dipping in to kiss him once more, this time more ardent than ever before.

If Jinyoung’s being honest, it’s not really only Daehwi’s scent that makes him go crazy.

At the end of the day, it’s still all of him.

It’s Daehwi himself.

Daehwi’s gaze, Daehwi’s smile, Daehwi’s laughter, Daehwi’s scent, Daehwi’s embrace, Daehwi’s touch, and Daehwi’s kiss.

Everything about Daehwi himself is like a wonder to Jinyoung, bringing him into that moment wherein everything feels right, in that place where everything is just pure bliss. Jinyoung missed him, so, so much that being able to actually hold him again after so long feels like a fantasy, a dream in which he wouldn’t want to wake up from.

Daehwi is the sunlight that keeps his heart going. Daehwi is the sweetest dream he could ever see.

And Jinyoung just always wonders how lucky he is to be able to have someone as perfect as Lee Daehwi.

“Hyung?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Daehwi rubs Jinyoung’s cheek with his thumb, a cheeky smile painted on his face.

And Jinyoung presses a kiss on Daehwi’s forehead before nuzzling his face closely with a euphoric smile. “I love you too.”

Every day is a challenge for them both. They’re unable to be with each other every single day anymore, or be in contact twenty four seven just like before. They’re in different rival groups now, and their schedules rarely match.

Everything around them already changed. Everything just keeps on changing.

Everything but the two hearts that refuse to be deterred, the two hearts that are forever connected to each other.

And no matter how hard it is to keep each other, no matter how hard the circumstances are, it only makes their feelings stronger. It only makes their hearts closer.

Because at the end of the day, even if the universe conspires against them, they are still each other’s pedestals. They are still each other’s picks.

Daehwi and Jinyoung will always be each other’s home.

“So…”

Jinyoung hums in response, enjoying the feeling of Daehwi’s warm breathing through his lips.

“Why did you do my ‘playing with fire’ pose when the emcee gave us the word ‘sexy’?”

Jinyoung’s eyes shoot open only to see the smirk on Daehwi’s lips. He swallows hard, unsure of how to exactly answer, but Daehwi’s gaze is nothing short of love and affection, so he just smiles shyly when he says, “It’s not the pose that’s sexy… it’s actually your lips.”

Daehwi bites his already swollen lips, trying to fight back a smile. “Then… do you want more?”

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow in question while Daehwi just closes his eyes, cheeks blooming in rose, before pursing his lips.

And without any hesitation, Jinyoung holds him close, closes his eyes as well, and leans in, going back to the lips which he loves.

_The only kiss that I will ever love._

**Author's Note:**

> UNBETAED!  
> If there are any wrong information I used here, please do let me know!  
> English is not my first language so you will most likely see a LOT of tense and grammar mistakes.  
> Please forgive me for those.  
> If you liked this story, thank you!  
> If you don't, it's fine ^^;;
> 
> Rant and shout at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MeongJinHwi)  
> I donut bite.


End file.
